


一旅定情

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hiromichiko - Freeform, ひろみちこ, 城内有大门 - Freeform, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Summary: *大概是两人确定关系的场面*大门/城之内的第一视角切换*车技有限...还请多多关照
Relationships: Daimon Michiko & Jonouchi Hiromi, Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *大概是两人确定关系的场面  
> *大门/城之内的第一视角切换  
> *车技有限...还请多多关照

**大门视角**

难得这次的患者是个旅行社社长，为了感谢我，说招待我去京都玩。不过晶叔亲戚也真是麻烦...非这时候找他回家有事。

这让我怎么处理另一张机票啊。

人选倒是有。但也不知道为什么，让我开这个口，总觉得怪怪的。

算了，不问也是浪费。

跟她提这个事的时候，都想好了她干脆利落回绝的样子。毕竟为了小舞，这女人一天到晚就想着钱了。虽然旅费全包了，但是玩一趟下来，会少赚不少手术费吧。

“…哈？” 

倒是没想到她犹犹豫豫的。

“我是口齿不清吗…我说，跟我去京都玩一圈吗？” 

“和你？…”

“不行吗？…就是之前手术的那个社长，说要感谢我，给了两个超豪华旅行的名额。晶叔有事，只能找你了啊。"

“可是医院...”

“反正也是打工的。少我们两个又不会倒闭。”

“…”

不说话是什么意思？我往她那边瞥了一眼——什么啊，明明一脸想去。

“喂…免费诶。你不去的话我送别人了。”

“去！” 她突然坚定。又顿了一下，故意躲着我似的扭过头去，一边伸懒腰一边自言自语。

“啊太好了...最近几台大手术连轴转，把我折磨的头疼…”

她今天这是干嘛，一点也不城之内诶。

* * *

这还是第一次和晶叔之外的人一起出来玩。之前总是自己一个人天南海北的跑，习惯撒野了，突然被人这么管着，确实有点不爽。

“鲷鱼烧！我想吃！喂喂等一下城之内…我们吃完再去嘛！”

“不行...按攻略来看，现在不去的话一会儿就没好位置看表演了。只有今天有呢…等看完，你要是想吃我们再来买吧。晚上没有行程哦。

竟然会有人拒绝这天寒地冻里热乎乎的香气？城之内也太冷血了点。

“呐...我想休息一下嘛…”

也不知道哪根筋搭错了，竟然不自觉卖起了乖。

其实有点后悔在她面前摆出这个样子。什么时候跟她的关系…好到这个程度了。喂…收敛点啊，身边的人又不是晶叔。

“做手术那么累，也没听你这样说过啊～”

反倒是那个愉悦又骄傲的声音，越飘越远，丝毫没有回头理我的意思。

切，我到底…为什么带她来啊。

自从知道要来玩，城之内早早就为最后几天的自由行做好了攻略。什么新年的花车巡游啊，酒店的限时料理啊，甚至哪家商场有超强力度的打折活动，也都查好了。

啊…光是想想就觉得麻烦透了。亏她这么认真。出来玩嘛...干嘛这么费劲。

不过这种感觉之前从没有过。被人安排一切的感觉。

对哦。好像从来都只有我安排别人的份。在手术室也好，介绍所也好。哪里都好。她一直都是跟着我的节奏走的。我要做手术，她会来；我想改术式，她会跟。哪怕是她偶尔要固执己见跟我对着干，最后还是一样。要说每次吵架谁输谁赢，那我绝不能算输的那一个。

但我好像从来没想过要跟在她后面试试看。

也许吧，我有时候太肆意妄为了。像这样，除了少了一点点自由，好像也没什么不好。

我到底在想什么啊。

可恶。求求表演赶紧结束吧...

我想吃鲷鱼烧啊！

* * *

“好——吃！”

“对吧～这家店今天新年特供呢！平时这道菜超难预约哦。”

不得不承认，跟着城之内就有肉吃这一点，是我对她除了工作能力之外最佩服的地方了。

甚至会想，跟这一刻相比，我那点自由算得了什么。

“大门さん、现在还想吃鲷鱼烧吗？”

“哈？？…”

可恶，老是这样取笑我。这种突然被套牢的感觉最不爽了。

“果然‘延迟享乐’才会让快乐到来的时候加倍吧？”

“怎么，麻醉医还要学心理学？” 少在我面前扯什么delay gratification。我心想。我还不需要你来教育。

她像看穿了我小孩子脾气的内心，噗嗤一声笑了。

“对了…一会要不要去一家当地的店坐一会儿？”

“嗯？…” 突然被来这么一句，我有点摸不着头脑。

“啊是这样。之前还是学生的时候有一个前辈是京都人。关系一直很好。自从我分到东帝大他就回了京都，一直没能来拜访。他知道我们来，说这家店很有名，请我们去喝一杯。”

“不是说晚上没行程？”

我脑子里想的却是，"关系一直很好"。

“本来打算后天走之前去好好拜访他一下的。但他好像明天下午就要出差。毕竟在我实习医的时候帮过很多忙，想想还是见一下比较好吧。”

“哦。那去呗。” 不知道说什么，我随便应付了一句。虽然心里有点别扭。

什么前辈啊，非要大晚上见吗。

不过我也一起去。

没事没事。

* * *

城之内看男人的眼光真的。

糟糕透顶。

这个结论哪怕过一百年我都不会改。

听她说起的时候我还以为是什么好好先生，结果是一个带着朋友来，逮着后辈说要玩游戏就一个劲灌酒的烂人。今天运气好的爆表，基本没轮到我喝什么。而且一到我的时候，城之内还莫名帮我挡着，说我不能喝。

简直好笑…家里连啤酒都没有的人竟然好意思说我。

“哎哟哟，太护着了吧！”对面坐着的所谓前辈，嬉皮笑脸。

这语气，什么意思？

我开始冒火。要不是看在城之内的面子上，我早就让他们好看了。又是一局结束，已经午夜了，对方还是耍赖般的不让走。我几乎就要窜起来把牌甩他们脸上的时候，被城之内拽住了胳膊。

“既然是游戏得好好玩吧。那就用游戏结束吧。”

喔～她还没醉啊。

行吧，跟你们玩到底。

也是走运，这一手牌好的吓人。平时和晶叔打麻将的运气怕是都攒到今天来了。不过估计我的表情更吓人吧。大概看出来我们是在不想再耗下去，这一局结束，他们终于认了怂。

“行了，回去吧。明天还有行程呢。”

城之内从座位上起身的时候，只听声音倒是清醒得很，可是一走起路来，明显醉的不像话了。我还是第一次看见她东倒西歪成这个样子。

有必要这么拼吗…你不是最讨厌这种无聊的男人吗。

切，到底在想什么啊。

“照顾好她啊，看你还是挺清醒的样子。”那人叫了车来，把我们送到路口。我懒得理他，一把抓过城之内的手，撑住她晃悠悠的身体。

“到了发个消息哈。” 什么啊，突然一副稳重的样子，还跟司机师傅叮嘱了好久要安全送到。

喔…所以，以前就是用这幅样子拐城之内的是吗？

我没好气地关了车门。

也许是夜里开车孤独，或者是本身就热情好客，司机谈天谈地的几乎说了一路。

而我的注意力，却全在肩膀上那个晕乎乎的她身上。


	2. Chapter 2

** 大门视角 **

“喂...你这样子能洗澡吗？…”

看她晃晃荡荡差点撞上桌角，我有点无奈。好不容易出来放松，别再受个伤。

“哈哈没～事！别看我这样，我真的没醉。脑子很清醒呢。那我先洗喽。啊～好困。”

听声音真的算清醒。我都忍不住怀疑，酒精难道这么精准的、只麻痹了一部分神经吗。

等我洗完出来已经两点多。就看见她扑在床上一动不动，把头发散着。暖风正对着她，从空调里呼呼地往外送。

“喂…头发怎么不吹啊！好歹是个医生吧…你喝成这样还这么对风吹，不怕着凉？”

“嗯…肚子疼。”

她自顾自地哼哼。根本没回答我。

“谁让你喝那么多冰啤酒啊！拒绝就好了啊！”

真是没辙。

见过很多无语的人，她是最让我没辙的。

有可能是因为凌晨了，身体和大脑都比我想象的累；也有可能是看她醉成这样。我突然什么都不想说了。

…说什么又怎样。她这个样子能记得什么。

掏出旅行杯灌上热水，裹上毛巾压到她肚子上。我不知道我哪来的一肚子气，更不知道，原来自己也会做这种照顾人的事。顺手试了一下她蓬松的头发，真是…都已经快吹干了，肚子不疼才怪。

一阵温暖的香气，从手上，传到心里。

把她拽到没风的另一边，盖好被子。我逃跑似的赶紧躺到隔壁的床上。屋里只剩她呼呼的吐气声。

我明明没喝什么酒，脑子说清醒，又很混乱。不停地想到她那个前辈，想到她不拒绝，想到她…

总不会她这次来京都，就是为了那个前辈吧。

那人看城之内的眼神就不对啊，怕不是一直就喜欢她吧。

喜欢城之内的还少吗…我操什么闲心。

......

空白的天花板，在我眼里却乱的一塌糊涂。

翻来覆去，翻来覆去。

我起身，叹气，又躺下，把被子哗啦哗啦抖开。好像故意要弄出点声响，让旁边那人注意到一样。

我是笨蛋吗？到底在做什么啊。

她早就睡了好吗。别闹了。

看了看表，三点半。我还要不要睡觉了。

心里狠骂了自己一句幼稚。转过身去背对着城之内，极力克制着我说不清的念头。

努力闭上眼。

身后突然"哗啦"一声。隔壁的被子掀开了。

我猛地一睁眼，没敢转身。

她...没睡？

“大门さん，睡不着吗？”

城之内的声音！比刚才又清醒了不少。看来是睡了一觉，酒精的作用散了点。

“啊…吵到你了吗？…嗯，刚刚做噩梦了。” 我下意识地撒了个谎。

“真是的…动静那么大。大门さん睡觉一直都这么不老实吗？”

她的态度冷静的让我…莫名委屈。我这是什么情绪？我那一点点的酒精，都还没散掉吗。

“…不好意思啊。我尽量安…”

我话还没说完，她突然起身。

诶诶？？她干什么——

两张床的距离只有一步。几乎一秒不到，她跨到床边掀开我的被子就钻进来。

闭上眼。

一气呵成。

“你...怎么了？…肚子还疼？”

奇怪。委屈一瞬间消失了。我突然还能有点冷静的余裕，关心起她来了。

“嗯…好些了。”

理智告诉我，让她回到自己的床上去。

但我…不想。

“你…不怕挤吗。”

这种尴尬的气氛下，我每一句话，都是复杂的试探。

“这样不会做噩梦了吧…就都能好好睡觉了。”

含糊的问题换来了一句似答非答。但无论如何，我心里安定了很多。

在我弄明白心里的感觉之前，仅存的理智让给我背过身去。至少背对她，我还没那么——

不对！

气息从我脖颈处袭来。这比触觉轻飘许多倍的温暖，有规律地拍打着我的肩。

太痒了。太痒了。

肩膀也是。

心也是。

“城之内。”

“嗯？…”

这个熟悉的声音夹杂着半睡半醒的懒散，近的不真实。

作为医生，我对什么样的场面都有保持冷静的决心。但是。

那一瞬间我有舍弃这种珍贵决心的想法。

“脖子太痒了。”

更像是个借口。

因为几乎同时，我毫不犹豫地翻过身——

“这样好一些。”

将她一把摁在了怀里。


	3. Chapter 3

**城之内视角**

肚子疼是真的。

有点醉是真的。

半睡半醒是真的。

喜欢大门。也是真的。

挤进这个人被窝的那一瞬间，已经用完我全部的勇气了。我花了多少力气才有的这份觉悟，她一定不知道。我早想好了，即使没有回应，我也不会后悔。

所以感受到她围住我的那一刻，眼泪几乎就要出来了。

我是醉着吗，还是醒着呢。

* * *

我不知道两个人在一起的互相吸引能持续多久，至少当年和小舞爸爸的感觉，没能维持住。对于大门一起出游的邀请我当然很开心，但心里不自觉地想靠近时，又提醒自己别再一厢情愿。眼前的这个人，除了手术，除了吃饭，眼里只有晶叔一个人而已。

已经是成年人了，什么阶段没经历过。即使面对的是女性，这种感觉我也无比确定。只是有点不敢相信，什么时候彼此间的依赖变得这么重要了呢。可偏偏因为什么都经历过了，想到自己，想到小舞，想到什么都不在乎的外科医，更没有办法继续这种想法。

前辈是唯一一个知道我这种感情的人。虽然看起来花里胡哨，实际上对我而言像兄长一样，毕竟不是从实习医时期、而是小时候就认识了。世界上总有一种人，你们明明没有血缘，但就是亲人一般的存在，彼此了解最真实的一面，而且，永远不会来电。

和大门，是比恋人更复杂的关系。从欣赏到契合，我们默契到可以自动和对方保持恰当的距离。在这由两人各退一步构成的空间里，她有她的坚持，我有我的执拗。不必完全了解，但觉得足够心安。

就是这样一种，早已经超过单纯的年少冲动的感觉。

太复杂了。对着她我怎么可能说的出口。

大门的事，和前辈聊过，他一直调侃说要见。我推说了好久，还是在最后一刻被冲动占了上风。这种对喜欢的人无法宣泄的情感，至少让亲友分担一下吧。这么想着。所以晚上对着前辈，对着大门，我不知道是因为，面对信赖的人时产生的委屈，还是克制太久之后忍不住的宣泄，一杯又一杯，手里的酒没有犹豫就下了肚。

或者，我不想承认的是，在今晚两个人单独相处的空间里，我想借这一顿酒，煽动些什么。

如果煽不起来，就浇灭吧。

* * *

我估计真的喝多了。竟然忘了，酒对于火是什么样的存在。

今天的她，和平时生龙活虎的大门有点不一样。不知道是因为我不愿满足她的食欲，还是我严格执行攻略、破坏了旅游的好心情，又或是，我突然加上了晚上的行程、喝的醉醺醺。她那副别扭的样子已经持续一天了。只有在求我买团子和吃牛排的时候，才是我认识的大门啊。

我想知道原因。她那闪躲我的眼睛、冷冰冰的表情、没好气的举动，这些种种，背后的原因。我想知道为什么，她在车上把肩膀借我，把杯子裹好毛巾给我。还有，那只手从我头发之间抽走的时候。为什么会颤抖。

她可是从来不会失败的外科医。手是最稳的才对吧。

所以趁着酒精还有一点残留，我决定抛开最后的理智——我难道会不知道，在脖子后面呼吸很痒吗？

所幸，她用一种她独有的方式给了我回应。

或许这就是我们的默契？

同样的感情。还有同样的，不会说出口的表达方式。

只是眼前，面对这突如其来的温暖我动弹不得。各种情绪在心里扭打成一团，最后赢的竟然是紧张。

都已经这个年纪了，会比年少时更不知所措吗？

没出息呢，城之内。


	4. Chapter 4

**大门视角**

脑子已经热了。但是一片空白。

不是…都这样了，总要做点什么吧。

我低头看了一眼。怎么像是把自己麻醉了…一动也不动。

被我抱住了却没反抗。暗喜之余，我担心这只是因为她还醉着。

“城…之内？”

极力克制之后，还是试探了一下。

窝在颈部的脸颊不安地蹭了蹭我的锁骨。呼吸深深浅浅。

没有回答。但很明显，没在睡。

“城之内。”

你不回答我，那就是默许。

刚才那一抱，我还算有一点保留，手只是轻轻搭在腰上。看她不啃声，便把手掌摊开，扣紧她的后腰往自己又靠了靠。

“大门さん，你是睡不着吗？...”

终于有了回应。声音含糊不清，语气却冷静无比。

但怎么还有点埋怨？

我能感觉到她往挣开我的方向稍微挪了挪。那克制的样子让我莫名可笑。

“你不也是。”

被我环住的腰身，越来越热。但她的手始终没有回抱我。

啧。你躲什么啊。

我慢慢抽开右臂，托起她的肩，从颈下的空隙穿过，一个抬身侧撑着自己。让我正好对着她的脸。

“抬头。”

好歹也是个医生，对人体了如指掌是本职。我不会迟钝到这个地步。只不过她这么防御的状态，让我有点缩手缩脚。

她抬起头来。屋里只点着一盏暗暗的灯，但我清清楚楚看见了她的眼睛。

在手术室看过很多遍的这双眼睛，即使现在是半睁，也望着我的灵魂深处。我第一次真切地感受到，眼睛能通向内心。

一时间竟不知道说什么。她的脸确实红着。但眉眼间的几分愠怒，我没看懂。

“你生气了？”

“我生什么气。”

“抱一下而已。不至于吧。”

我说话...又不过脑子。

“我没生气。”

话音弱下去，她把头低下。

我听不出她的情绪，越发着急起来。没注意到，自己的眉头也皱了。

太奇怪了。

这气氛…我们明明就是在赌气。

可笑。

你这人到底在想什么啊。跑到我床上来的明明是你好吗！

一股躁动窜上我心头。恼火，又不甘心。

“城之内。”

没有回答。

“我说过了，抬头。”

没有反应。

“我知道你没睡——” 

“所以呢？！！”

话音还没落，我竟然被吼了。

简直…气不打一处来了。

“喂你好好的发什么火啊？我忍你很——

唔！…”

几乎是一跃而起，她一把勾过我的后脑勺，把我没说完的话吞进了自己嘴里。

一个，强硬的吻。根本分不清是鼓励还是惩罚。

偏了重心，我身子一歪，被她推着跌进了枕头里。

她疯了？？

脑子里第一反应竟然是这个。

“要么好好睡觉，要么做点什么啊！

磨蹭！！”

太过突然的接触，连带着她莫名其妙的一句，在这凌晨让我的脑子超了负荷。

我看着她，她看着我。

心快要跳出来了。

发生了…什么？我喘着气，想找回冷静。

但她的表情——委屈。全是委屈。

我努力稳住呼吸，咬了一下嘴唇。她留下的味道极不真实。痛，倒是真实。

这个世界上也并不是什么事都要思考的吧！

唯一记得清的是，那一刻就算没有失了智，我也会这么做——的决心。

“非要二选一的话，我不想好好睡觉。”

我抓过她的手腕，一个翻身调换了我们的位置。


	5. Chapter 5

** 城之内视角 **

“今天谁都别想睡。”

她语气一沉，把我撑在床边的手一把推开。等我反应过来，已经被摁在身下了。

“你就不能坦率一点…”

“不能。”

无赖地打断我的话，她毫不犹豫就封住了我的嘴。

毕竟我都豁出去了。

她再没反应的话，我立刻收拾行李走人。

没有了赌气，没有了迟疑。这才算是个吻。我知道她也有要宣泄的情绪，只是比想象中来的粗暴。难道是因为我先主动拿下第一成，她不服气吗。

简直是有点用力的在啃咬。双唇因为彼此的吮吸而紧贴，湿滑之中，柔软被放大了好多倍。她松开口，又轻轻咬住我上唇。我没空理会自己已经完全被动的地位，迎上去吻住了她留给我的另一半柔软。

只是嘴唇而已，还没给舌间留有躁动的余地。

而我已经深陷其中。

看来酒精根本就没散，而是一直就在心头暗伏着。它们瞄准这一刻、争先恐后地四散之后，终于氲开在我们两个之间。

“唔嗯…”

快要透不过气了。虽然想一刻不停捕捉她的气息，但窒息感还是让我在慌乱中推开了她。

“哈啊…哈…”

两个人都似乎太过用力，所以在这短暂片刻里，大口喘息。

那被吮咬之后泛红的唇边，我看得真切。

她撑起身子，眼神变了。

不是躲躲闪闪的别扭怨气，不是看见美食的简单发光，不是手术室里的认真严肃，也不是随心所欲的嚣张跋扈。

是在大门眼里从未见过的成熟欲望。

是我。我看到了我。

不行，再来。

难以抑制地伸出双手，勾住脖子，搂向自己。

我渴望这份温暖，太久了。

从透不过气的边缘缓和下来，这一次的吻温柔了不少。再次交叠，放缓，几乎不费力就被撬开的双唇，她主动探进了舌尖。像是要安抚我的情绪，又像是，使坏般要勾起我的欲望。她只与我纠缠了一小会，就绕过我不安的舌，用舌尖轻划我的上颚。

这次轮到我痒的难以自持了。

这个大门，是在报复我吗。

但在这温柔的环绕里，我倒是比刚才安定了不少。

似乎是察觉到这一点了，她从我唇间挪开，转而对鼻尖轻啄。

听到她轻笑一声，我睁开眼。瞬间就陷进了那孩子气的明朗双眸。

我当然知道。

这是她要进攻下一个领域的标志。

撤下了原本捧着我脸颊的手，她用右臂撑起了上半身。另一只手往下，稳稳托住了我的腰。

“早就想看看城之内的这副表情。”

一脸戏谑又兴奋。语气轻快的难以置信。

她又自信满满了是吗？

非要说这种脸红心跳的话。

不敢看她，我选择闭上眼。

都是有孩子的人了，按理说该对这流程轻车熟路。并非是不喜欢她这样，只是在气自己。明明都是小把戏还这么轻易就缴械。

交缠之后放空的唇在喘息之下变得干燥，我听到她舔舐之后的吞咽。紧接着一声闷哼，潮湿的温热突然出现在耳后。一股电流几乎麻痹了我的左半身，抱住她的左手，也一软。

…我不记得耳朵有这么敏感啊。

“嗯？…”

可能是察觉到我的手轻微滑落，她从耳垂一路向上，戏弄般地改换舌尖轻轻勾勒着我的耳沿，又一路折返，最后停在耳背的交接处。

左耳廓刚留下的那层薄薄的湿润已经发凉。她还没有动作。

停住了？

越是急切，越容易毫无防备。她可能是想到了这一点。

一股气息突然在耳背呼出，我左脸整个发起烫来。与此同时，腰间的温暖撤走，一秒之后又从睡衣底部探入。

“嗯啊…”

不重不轻的力道，侧腹麻的我哼出了声。

她竟然还…掌控节奏。

可能是我的期待太过明显，她的嚣张从欲望里突出重围。伸进睡衣的手沿着脊背，明显控制着力度，上下摩挲。我差点忘了，外科医的手掌控力道有多精准。在我发烫的皮肤上，那本不算凉的指尖带来的刺激，格外明显。

“哼嗯…”

几乎是做好了迎接她下一个动作的准备，我却听到她的呼吸停在耳边。

然后是她抬起身。

“你怎么…”

停下了？

我睁开眼看看她。竟然没好意思说出口。

“我怎么了？…”

盯着我，她眼里多了一丝复杂。

她故意的。

“你累了是吗…”

“没有。怎么？”

绝对是故意的。非要说吗。

“为什么…嗯…不继续…”

话一出口，我就看到她勾起的嘴角。真是好懂。

“延迟享乐。你教的。”

大门…这种时候格外混蛋。

还没有谁能轻易接住我的吐槽，还反过来噎我。

你倒是会现学现用了。

但我城之内是好惹的吗。如果不是我主动，今晚你大门未知子还是一如既往，就是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。

一时间气上心头。对着面前这个停住的肩膀，一口咬住——

“唔嗯…”

她浑身一颤。没喊疼。

我感觉到后腰上的手箍紧了。

“…省点力气吧。这才刚开始。”

像是警告一般，眼前的人嚣张地宣布了这场混乱的开端。


	6. Chapter 6

** 城之内视角 **

说起来，我还没有见过对手术之外的事也这么认真的大门呢。那副样子认真到，该怎么说呢。让我连逗弄她都于心不忍了。

也好。

那今天就让我，先看看你的本领。

肩上的齿痕渐渐浮现。她并不理会，一个埋头继续了亲吻。

我的手情难自禁抚上了她的后背。唇齿和身体，一度交缠。在断断续续的喘息间，周边的空气火热起来。

我摸到她后肩，细细的一层汗。

“呼…热…”

她不太情愿地起身，掀起我的上衣。双臂被推开的我看到她急切地卷弄着衣物。

你热，那干嘛先脱我衣服。

“…睡觉还穿什么内衣啊。”

衣服和头发乱作一团挡住视线的时候，听到了她的抱怨。

“…管得着吗。”

我也一把捋起她的睡衣。

“快点。”

她顺从的甩下自己的衣物，又伸手到我后背——胸前顿时一松。

“碍事。”

一声嘟囔，模模糊糊化成了亲吻。

从颈窝延伸而下的鼻息，在锁骨边游走了一圈。我只察觉到自己被后背的手稳稳的捧着，没注意那另外一只小不老实已经悄悄覆上了前端。

“…好软…”

温热的气息在左肩上吞吐，手上的动作愈加复杂。轻轻的揉捏之后是刻意的拈挑，最后变成指尖在乳晕似触非触地打转。

她的手指还真是灵活。

可这个念头出现的下一秒，轻飘的酥麻就被一股温热代替。

“嗯…哈啊…”突然的舔舐和湿滑着打转的舌尖，我的某条神经被强烈触动着，拉扯了小腹不自觉收紧。

“真的会…硬起来啊。”

她“啾”的一声松开我微微挺立的尖端，若有所思地这么来了一句。

搞什么，这种事…又不是人体观察课。

“我就不会。”

不知道是新奇还是什么，竟然又带点得意的补了一句。

“…是吗？”

我一把扯住她的身体，把那停在胸前的脑袋拉到身边，又往上一推，顺势含住了她的柔软。

对她那种欠揍的语气，我几乎是本能性的回击。

“诶诶城——唔啊…”

应该是没想到我突然的进攻，她手一软，抱住我的头发，瘫在我身上。

“怎么，大门さん…是说自己定力很强是吗。”

“有什么好在意的！”她不爽地回望我一眼，“现在又不需要那种东西。”

说着抬起我的下巴，无法被战胜一样，霸道的一吻。

越来越多的敏感区域被开发，一点微小的刺激都被无限放大。于是那只手绕过小腹向下闯入最后一道防线时，我听从身体的索求，主动浮起了腰。暖流从这一刻开始难以抑制地涌出，打湿了还在外围徘徊的手指。

“诶…”

她一挑眉。

“太敏感了，博美。”

突然改换的昵称，也是极大的刺激。

虽然不想承认。

但，确实想要更多。

抱紧了她的身体，任她的吻在身上四处散落。

身体的另一端是我诚实的回应。

源源不断。

“要来了哦。”

压低了的声音回到耳边，温温柔柔地通知了一声。

被沾湿的手指终于停下了玩弄，被吞没进了滚烫的内壁。

“唔嗯...…”

这是，真实的吗。

来自大门未知子，的温暖。

** 大门视角 **

手指几乎是自动被吸进湿滑的甬道，眼前这人的渴求已经一览无余。

城之内，还没有这么好懂过。

“哈啊…哈…唔！…”

这幅闭着眼享受的样子未免太过诱惑。手上的动作不自觉加快。听她渐渐抬高又破碎的喘息，我跟着一阵又一阵的颤栗。

我，对靠近城之内的人这么在意。

那些莫名的，总想朝她发的脾气。

还有现在，此时此刻，我控制不住的想要她的欲望。

以及因为她的拥抱和亲吻而狂跳不止的心。

是因为——

喜欢。

这是我再怎么逃避也无法假装的内心。

“大门…さん…再…上…”

她眉心皱起，几乎不成语句的提醒我往正确的方向继续探进。从那时不时颤抖般的摇头，我知道冲击感在渐渐攀升。

不知道她是不是已经停止思考，双手从我背上滑下，伸向股间，主动对我做起了相同的事。

虽然目前为止光是喘息就足够让我沸腾，她的手伸来的那一刻，还是没想到那份感觉会这么强烈。

“嗯…….大门…”

她突然眯起了眼睛喊我。

这双眼睛！

啊…不要那样看着我啊…

这似笑非笑的眼，和下面那只不安分的手。

…我整个人发软。

真是头疼。手会使不上劲诶。

“城之内…别…”

我暂时抽开手里的动作，拎开她逗弄我的手。

抬起，搭在脖子上。

“我可以…以后慢慢来。现在，专心一点。”

虽然不甘心，但，先这样好了。

两个人之间暧昧的水汽，和她那看起来泪汪汪的双眸。

冷静不了。

反手回到刚才熟悉的领地，再次深入。刚才抽出的短暂空隙里，她已经形成规律的感觉应该有所回撤，所以对再次到来的刺激反而更加敏感。

“…啊啊…嗯呜…” 颈后的手越扣越紧，腰间的动作和我的手变成了同一节奏。

“嗯啊…快...要…”

只吐出两个字，她一把捞过我，紧紧地吻住了。

“呜嗯…！”

突然的静止和轻微的颤动。

还有暗暗发力紧贴的双唇。

我知道，快感达顶。

几秒后，身体渐渐松了下来。

“城之内…”

“嗯…”

只有一声闷哼。她闭着眼，精疲力竭地把头靠在我的颈窝。手还搭在我的脖子上，紧紧搂着。

我侧过身，慢慢把她拉进怀里。

等我的呼吸平静下来时，她已经睡的香了。看着眼前满足的睡颜，我清清楚楚地明白了。

我对城之内医生

喜欢很久了。

而且越来越喜欢。

窗帘的缝隙透过一点点光。

天亮了。


	7. Chapter 7

城之内视角

窗外透进的阳光格外刺眼，这可能是我不愿睁眼的一个原因。

当然更大的可能，是贪恋身边难得的香甜。

这种久违的安全感和一点点欣喜，像是一杯鸡尾酒调得刚刚好，一口下去，温馨又微醺。

结果倒头又睡去。

等再睁眼已经过了正午。枕着旁边这人的胳膊，我脖子都酸了，她竟然还是一动不动。

突然有点心疼了。

于是伸手轻轻把她眼前的碎发撩到耳后。

“大门…早啊。”

虽然时间已经不太合适。

“呜…嗯——哇～”

眼还没睁，一个哈欠就肆无忌惮的打了出来。

像是意识到怀里另一个人的体温，她眯着眼看过来，正撞上我的视线。

我也预想过要怎么面对醒来之后赤裸相对的彼此，但是对这一刻的贪恋让我放弃了思考，把主导权全部抛给醒来以后的她。

反正都是成年人了，尴尬的话，也可以说忘就忘。

“早～城之内。”

没有丝毫的迟疑，她像个孩子一般快乐无比的搂住我。

这其实是出乎我意料的。

“一点也不早，你看看现在都几点啦？”

“不是你先跟我说早安的吗…”

“那不然说什么，お疲れ？”

“确实该说这个。”

她得意的一笑。

谈到这种事的气氛比我想象中暧昧的多。

“什么啊…话说，我们今天的日程只剩半天了，今天要去的景点还挺远的…”

“哈？还去吗…你是出来休息的诶，偶尔睡眠自由不也挺好的吗。”

她的手臂紧紧环着我，一点也没松开。

“那，难道要这样一直躺着吗？”

“城之内要是觉得躺着无聊，我也不介意做点什么。”

刚起床的嗓音低低哑哑，但是压不住她的坏心思。

“…不要。”

再这么下去像是要刹不住似的。

我决定在气氛奇怪之前喊停。

“起来啦。”

我脱开她的手臂，掀开被子起了床。

“诶——再躺一会不行吗”

“好不容易出来玩，一直睡觉多浪费。”

“怎么这样——我很累诶——”

“不饿吗？”

“…”

“有家店的牛肉评分超高诶，好不容易来了，去尝尝？”

“…”

“大门さん不感兴趣的话我就自己去咯。”

“…等一下，出来玩就是体验不同的事物吧。我也想去看看能和东京的牛肉有什么不一样。”

说着麻溜的穿起了衣服。

我掩饰不住的想笑。

果然是大门啊。

对这个一直喊累的幼稚鬼连哄带骗，最后还是按计划逛完了预定景点。她心里估计又在抱怨我这个执行狂了。不过她这种不满，估计在烤肉塞到嘴里的那一瞬间就无影无踪了吧。

甚至不小心吃得太饱，以至于，我们都决定散步回去。

“还真是低估了这气温。”

虽然一直在走动，这冷冽的夜晚还是让我感到阵阵凉意。不禁摊开双手哈了哈热气。

“咦，城之内医生出门都不戴手套的吗。”

“觉得麻烦，就习惯放口袋了。不像你们外科医，手可要保护好才行。”

“你这外套口袋，完全就是个装饰吧…也太薄了”

“是啊，我也会失策呢。”

带着点自嘲的意味，我冲她笑了笑。

她若有所思的看看我，开始褪左手的手套。

“麻醉医生的手也很重要啊。”

我刚要接过手套，指间突然就缠上了她的温度。右手被一把牵住，和她的手一起乖乖躺进了她那暖融融的外套口袋。

“过一会儿换另一边。”

我们两人在路上这样手牵手，别人看到会有点奇怪吧。于是下意识闪躲，想把手抽开。

“诶…把手套给我一只不就好了。”

然后被她很坚决地钳住了。

“人的体温不是更好嘛。”

那张脸，被路灯映出让人无法拒绝的认真。

和她外出，最亲密的接触也不过是挽着手臂，像这样牵手，还是第一次。

藏匿于口袋的十指相扣，温度渐渐从她的手掌，一直流淌到我心头。

气氛突然安静了下来，我仿佛听得见自己的心跳。

想要和她，更加靠近。

“呐，大门さん…”

“嗯？”

“我们这算是在一起了吗？”

看似无心的一句，其实我鼓起了不小的勇气。

“哈？…”

她好像有点儿不理解我在说什么。那副表情简直在说，这不是当然的吗？

虽然昨晚那场混乱之后，彼此都知道了对方的态度。但至少…得有一句像样的表白吧。

哎呀。现在的我，竟然也会期待这种少女情怀的桥段呢。

“我可是…很有仪式感哦。”

果然还是没有办法做出她那种直球的表述。

“那是…什么意思？”

“嘛…没什么。”

看她一脸不解的样子，还是算了吧。

等这个恋爱经验几乎空空的人开窍，我啊，是因为跳入爱河所以智商都漂走了吗。

她没多问，扭过头去继续直视前方。

我感觉到她紧抓着我的手，多了那么一点小心翼翼。

“诶，城之内，今天我没喝酒诶。”

“你啊…少喝点对身体没坏处啦。”

“嘛…倒不是这个意思。”

“嗯？”

“我是说，觉得头脑格外清醒…嗯…或者是因为天冷吗？”

“唔，天气冷的时候的确是会这样吧。”

“这好像还是手术室之外，第一次感觉到头脑这么清醒。”

“哦～怪不得大门さん平时除了手术，几乎什么都做不好呢～”

“哈？…”

我扑哧一笑。已经是习惯性的吐槽了。

她倒也不在意，继续她的欲言又止。

“但就算是清醒的头脑，也会常常制造出看起来很疯狂的想法吧。”

“的确…某人做手术的时候总是给自己加戏。术式说改就改，我这个Partner可被害惨喽～”

“你这么说也对啦…”

难得诶，她竟然没还嘴。

“但只是看起来疯狂罢了，看-起-来，知道吗。实际上我那可都是经过深思熟虑才有的结论。”

“是是，这一点我完~全了解大门你"

“更改术式也好，喜欢城之内也好。都是经过深思熟虑的。”

“诶？…”

停住了脚步，我以为我听错了什么。

手还紧扣着，她被我扯住，也站住了脚。

“我是说...我很冷静地想明白了，”

她回过头，冲我一笑。

“我，喜欢城之内医生啊。”

所有的情绪像是得到了首肯一般，在这安静的冬夜，一拥而上。太过复杂，太过汹涌，完完全全堵住我的喉咙，让我一句话都说不出。

我现在，是在用怎样的表情看着她的呢。

“虽然好像疯狂了一点...但城之内你，

愿意做我的partner吗？”

于我而言，那笑吟吟的脸和充满自信的表情都不能再熟悉了。我却在此刻，对这一切再次一见钟情。

手还在口袋里。

但这次换我握紧她。

“早就是啦。”

这已经是我最直白的表达了。


	8. Chapter 8

** 大门视角 **

就这么牵着她的手，我竭力克制自己，不让脸上的笑容太过放肆。

但是好难哦。

估计是表情太扭曲，还被城之内嫌弃说像抽筋了一样。

“ 丑死啦。”

她笑了。

还是她有办法。

我的笑瞬间止住了。

* * *

泡完澡整个人复了温，在这暖和的屋子里还有点儿冒汗。换做平时我肯定什么都不想，先来一罐啤酒降降温，今天却没有。

心里已经在咕噜噜冒泡，喝不下了。

就这么往床上一坐，拿起遥控器瞎按。也不知道为什么打开电视，我根本就没在意节目里说了什么。

啊，满脑子都是她了。

我竟然这么直截了当地说了，她也明明确确地回复我了。

诶嘿 … 这一幕不管回味多少遍我都能立刻笑出来。

但是明明这么好的气氛，怎么自从进了房间以后两个人都有点 … 嗯，我不太敢看她，她也有点闪躲？就一个洗澡的顺序，两个人还莫名其妙推脱了半天。

旁边浴室里哗啦啦的水声，让脑子更乱了。

诶 … 紧张个什么劲啊。

要说失败 … 不不，那是不可能的。这感觉更像是，虽然对好吃的充满了期待，又不知道要怎么下这第一口。生怕一不小心咬了舌头，浪费了这绝美的一餐。

哎——刚才告白的时候不是还挺能耐的吗。

浴室门一开，我突然手忙脚乱，连换好几个台。

“啊啦 … 没有好看的电视节目吗？”

她擦着发梢还没干透的头发，注意到了屏幕不寻常的闪动。

“嗯？哦 … 是啊。你洗得好快。”

我往她那边瞟了一眼，努力表现的漫不经心。

“ 快吗？感觉洗了好久，还吹了头发呢。”

放下毛巾，边说边走过来。带着一阵热气，一股芳香。

我已经下意识往边上挪了挪，就等她坐到旁边来。但是 …

“诶？！——”

“？！”

我一声惊呼，把掀被子的她吓的一哆嗦。

“大门さん！”

她回头瞪了我一眼。

啧 … 怎么瞪个人也能这么好看的。

“你能不能别总大惊小怪的 … 吓我一跳。怎么啦？”

“ … 没什么。”

“？”

她换上一个疑惑的表情，迟疑了一下——

然后坐到了她自己的床上。

“不是，我说 … 你今天要睡 … 那边吗。”

“是哦。”

她瞥了我一眼。又瞥向电视。

“真的假的？？”

我没忍住，脱口而出。

这 … 和说好的不一样啊？ …

“不行吗？”

她挑了挑眉毛，若无其事地看着电视节目。

这家伙安的什么心 …

可能是心理落差太大，我瞬间感觉到自己由内而外的垮塌。又恼怒，又委屈，又 … 关键是不知道怎么开这个口啊。

我现在的样子一定很可笑。

肯定是。

我都听到她在笑了。

“嘛 … 因为，我这边的床好像更大一点呢。”

“诶？ … ”

“昨天睡了你那边才发现的。”

“啊 … ”

“怎么样，要试试吗。”

我们的眼神终于凑到了一起，没再犹犹豫豫。

她那眼睛调皮地闪了闪，放出一道热烈的光。

啧 … 灼到我的脸颊了。

不过 我很明白。 不久 之后 会被灼到的， 可就不只是脸颊了。

* * *

** 城之内视角 **

哪会有人看电视的时候会那样换台。眼都要闪花了。

她还能更明显一点吗。

不过越是这样，我反而越想逗她呢。本来只想整理一下床铺，趁机看看她的反应好像也蛮有趣的。只是想到她今天的一记直球，我还是会对那垂头丧气的样子有点心软。

或者说。我也怕，会错过什么吧。

接到我的邀请，她几乎一跃而起钻到旁边来。朝我伸来的手臂却被我轻轻拍开。

“为什么嘛——”

“等一下 … 刚洗完澡，有点热。”

撇起了嘴，但乖乖收回了手。又不甘心的搭了一只手在我肩上。

轻轻搂住。

“那看会电视好了。刚才都没好好看。”

“还说呢。快把遥控器按坏了吧？”

我朝她使了使眼色。

“ … 捉弄我很好玩吗。 ”

“可能吧。毕竟不是谁都能看到这样的大门。”

我笑的有点得意。

“那当然咯。这可是 partner 专属。”

她明明是被捉弄的一方，怎么也得意起来了。

“说起来 … 大门是从什么时候开始喜欢我的呢”

“这种事！ … 那城之内呢，什么时候喜欢上我的啊”

“你先回答我”

“谁会记那么详细 … 就，不知不觉咯。城之内呢？”

“那我也一样。”

“太狡猾了吧你也”

“是真心话好不好。不知道从什么时候开始，不是做手术那么单纯的感觉了。虽然一开始还有点讨厌来着。”

“哈？讨厌？”

“你心里没数吗？自己随便做手术就算了，还拉着我陪你加班。”

“谁让你技术好。”

“怪我咯？”

“也不全是。”

“嗯？”

“也怪我。控制不住想见你。”

这家伙 … 今天过于坦率了。

“我说 … 你还热吗”没等我回话，就又抛来这么一句。

“这才过了几分钟 … ”

“反正，一会儿还得更热。无所谓了吧。”

她侧过头，看着我，一本正经地说着这种话。

看来是时候得安抚一下她的心跳了。

“说的也是。”

我也侧过头看看她。

我们的脸上，同时泛起了笑容。


	9. Chapter 9

** 大门视角 **

这一笑，甜得过头了。

我搭在她肩头的手往怀里轻轻一揽，左手捧起脸颊，贴上了唇。

一个简单的亲吻，然后微微松开。

我抬眼看看她，可能在请求许可，也可能是舍不得闭眼错过她一颦一笑。

她睁开眼睛回望我。几秒之间，电光火石。

于是笑着捧过我的脸，继续用双唇给了回复。

加深了力度的吻，有她专属的香气。我感到一阵天旋地转。

手刚刚圈上她的腰想侧身放倒，恍惚间却感到她的气息先压了过来。

回过神来，她已经跨坐在我眼前。

“城之内？…”

“大门今天，好像紧张过头了吧。”眼里的笑，多了一丝难以言明。

“…哪有！”

“也蛮可爱的，不是吗。”

又被一个吻压住了呼吸。她跪坐，双手搭上我的肩，往她的方向搂紧。我只得直起身，仰头迎接她俯面而来的甜蜜压迫。

“昨天，辛苦啦”

亲吻的间隙，传来她软糯的声音。

“…你也知道哦”

“所以…今天换我吧。”

一个浅笑，眼神褪去了温良。

“就当是对某人今天直截了当的奖励，如何？”

城之内的侵略，好久不见。

“诶？？那怎么行…”

“大门今天这个状态，不觉得听我指挥会好点吗？”

附带一个好看的嘴角上扬。

——唔

完全不理会我的挣扎，她的舌直接撬开我牙齿的防御。

面部肌肉下意识的紧缩，我的身体很自觉的开始发力。

心里果然是在期待的。

但也有点慌乱了。

“等，等下…我关个电视”

“开着就是。”她像是抓到要开溜的贼那样，拽住了我。

“不觉得…有点吵吗”

“是吗”

“我…只想听城之内的声音。”

尤其是，那种声音。

没说出口而已。

她轻哼一声，无奈地笑笑。头一歪，示意我快去快回。

迅速起身摁掉了电源。正准备一并关灯。

“别关”

“诶？”

“想好好看着大门你。”

不小心给彼此都点了火。

“赶紧过来。”

一把扯过我摁在床上，一个跨坐，麻利的褪去了衣物。

背对明亮的光线，她的身影不算太清晰。但等她俯身把女性的柔软贴近了我的时候——还是忍不住咽了口口水。

“自己脱，还是要我帮你？”

眉眼间带了点威严。

我乖乖掀掉了睡衣，看到那骄傲的脸上浮现出满意的表情。

嗨呀。

我怎么就，在她这里沦陷了呢。

* * *

其实确认了心意之后，这场缠斗之中便没有了被动的那一方，我们都在合适的位置发起着进攻。只不过，这攻击并不是刃器那样尖冷的冲撞，而是在周围悄悄弥漫的灵动芳香。

藏着爱人温柔的危险气息，让人没法逃离。

“嗯…嗯.....”

满足感从心底涌到喉咙，变成闷哼。趁我不注意的时候，一声一声往外逃。

对自己的这副样子，多少还是感觉有点羞耻。但是在她温柔的吐息之下，也顾不上那么多了。

异于寻常的声音倒是不小心刺激到了眼前的人。

“果然关电视是正确的选择呢，大门さん。”

笑盈盈地从我颈窝抬起头，刚吹干的头发厚厚软软，让我不禁伸手去摸。

然后在她细碎的吻落下之前，我抢先一步封了她的口。

舌头掠过那平整的牙齿，遇上她的灵活。

一顿纠缠。

可能是刚洗完澡的缘故，虽然体温一直走高，洗发水还是沐浴液的留香让她闻起来清新的不得了。加上这边口中交换着的，城之内自己的味道，简直欲罢不能。

这边吻到满足了，她放开发红的双唇，从锁骨移向了肩。而后是轻轻的碰触，若有若无的沿着肩线下移。

手覆上了前端，动作却不紧不慢。

我有点不满。

尤其是嘴唇一离开，让我少了一个情绪宣泄的关键出口。体内一股莫名的劲只能暗暗聚集在手上，加重了对她后背的摩挲。

像是刻意要引我心急，她对我敏感的地区都避而不触，偶尔不怀好意地抬头，观察我的反应。我讶异于她对我身体精准的掌控，又忍受不了这总是临门一脚的偏差感，于是挺身抱住她的腰，一头埋进了她的胸口。

“唔…轻一点啊你”

“你，给我认真一点。”

我这，算是在警告，还是在投降呢。

看到自己伎俩得逞了，她噗嗤一声笑出来。

“はい、はい。”

于是温柔的压下我的身体，用一个吻安抚了我的情绪。

“你这急性子偶尔改改不行嘛。”

说着让我别着急，她却加快了节奏。温热的气息游走过前胸，亲吻之后是紧紧的包围。

因为尖端受到的拉扯而绷紧了腹部的肌肉，让我的感受暴露无遗。

双腿开始不安分的挪动，想带动腰，带动全身去感受，去放大。

对我急切的索求作出回应，灼热的舔咬换到了一边。手上没有多余的动作，直接向下探去。

“啊…”

对核心的触碰来的太突然，下意识的伸手抱住她还停在前胸的脑袋，挣扎着想把她拉到面前。

想把她抱在怀里，拼命的亲吻。

她感受到我无措的手，便抬起头挺身到我面前。

“诶，大门连身体都很着急呢”

虽然被轻易看穿并不爽，但能和她拥有默契，在这种时候让我格外庆幸。

手上的动作一刻不停。双指有规律的挤压，正在加快。

身体被快速调动，兴奋渐渐攀升。

迫不及待覆上她的唇，仿佛从她口中才能获取我赖以生存的空气。一想到是因为她产生的快感，就越发想要抓紧她。每多用一点力气，就多感受到一份愉悦。

正专注于这边的刺激，完全没注意到她手指的更替。以至于那里被突入的时候浑身一颤。

差点就要决堤。

“唔…城之内…”

“还不行。”

这边的手托住我的脖颈，那边一只手同时控制着两处。已经没法专心了。我放下了口中的纠缠，懒懒的趴到她肩头。

闭上眼，专注于她的馈赠。

身体紧跟节奏的起伏让她明白，外部的刺激只差最后一步。于是这边放慢，转而加快了另一根手指的频率。

“再等等，忍住哦。”

“不…嗯啊…”

她是想同时…

这是要把我推的多高啊。

我小心地抬起腰，跟着她的节奏索取着深处的快感。

那只撑住身体的手也靠过来，像是安抚一般轻轻捋着我的头发。

她的呼吸在耳边，有了不一样的温度。

被她所环绕，被她所给予。

感受到这一切的我，鼻子竟然开始发酸。

但是…

“哈啊…唔…啊…别…”

另一边的刺激不允许我倾注过多的思考。

眼睛不知道从什么时候开始，已经莫名湿润了。

每一次停下又开始，仿佛都被逼到绝境。想要那最后的一刻的飞升，又舍不得这种被她好好控制着的踏实。

与所爱之人…原来是这种感觉吗。

然而她的力道逐渐加大，身体的索求最终还是占了上风。

腰的弹起越发不受控制，给了她最后进攻的信号。

“哈啊…哈……不行…啊啊…唔嗯！——”

瞬间的电流让我拥紧了她，大脑却一片空白。

我只感到自己一个腾起。

不多久，又稳稳落回她怀里。

* * *

** 城之内视角 **

“城之内医生…”

喘息之间染上的绯红，在她两颊久久未消。

“すげー。”

闭着眼，气息还没完全平静的她，缓缓来了这么一句。

与其说在夸我，倒更像是有点领悟到什么的那种，喃喃自语。

“是吗，”

嗤笑一声，我撑在床边看着她。

“还没听你这么说过谁。”

对于两人间现在这有点发腻的空气，我们似乎都很满足。

她自不必说。而被大脑的愉悦带动，只靠着视听两个感官我也感到一阵超脱。

可她好像还有点自己的想法。

“这样好像不太公平”

“什么”

“只有城之内一个人大放异彩”

“什么啊…你少得了便宜还卖乖”

“那城之内要不要，也得个便宜试试？”

她转过脑袋，笑眯眯看着我。

或者说，色眯眯，也不为过了。

“这不才刚……你这体力是不是好的过分了”

“不行吗。平时不也好几台手术连做的。”

都忘了她这个习惯了。

“…能一样吗”

“我觉得差不多。兴趣和…”

话说一半，

“是不是特长，我说了可不算。”

意味深长地瞄了我一眼。

“去，胡说什么呢”

又感受到了一股熟悉的吸引力。

视线太过热烈，让我有点躲闪。

“多亏城之内医生，治好我的紧张了。”

她一脸嬉笑。

“算是对我的恭维？”

“当然。”

“所以呢”

起身抱住我。

“想请这位厉害的城之内医生，再帮我一个忙。”

一个翻身把我压在身下，用那双天真的眼睛向我发出了邀请。

“让我再多一个特长，如何？”

一种奇妙的躁动已经攀上了心头。

要不...就接受一次她的俯视吧？


	10. Chapter 10

**大门视角**

混杂着海边的潮湿气息，我为这夜晚深深着迷。脑内被浪潮拍打的节奏所刺激，我披上咸咸的海风，向内陆走去。

通幽小径赫然眼前，正悄然召唤。

于我，于自然，都是通向未知的大胆尝试。

没有犹豫，就这么拨开花丛深入林中。

手边的叶一阵簌簌响动。

从被搅动的不安情绪里飘出缕缕清香。

我确确实实地尝到了。

日出前的湿润空气一言不发，悄悄打湿了舞动的枝杈。隐秘的花香再也无法隐藏，我受着海风的推搡，终于发现了林中的宝藏。

花顶微阖，正等待着我的采颉。

讶异于眼前的娇嫩，我只能轻轻地触碰。心中过于澎湃的喜爱也为之不忍，降下了几分力度。

一步，一步，走向更深的花丛。

在叶子的低语间，找到了我们渐趋一致的从容。

被丛中漏出的白光所提醒，已经没有足够的时间留给我继续沉浸。于是又认真了一点，伸出手抓取这最后的神秘。

露珠颤动着，眼看就要滚落。

耳侧感应着云的吐息，也任凭风在我身上无助的游离。

只感觉一道光掠过我的头顶。

然后被风抓紧，攫住了呼吸。

被光芒夺去了最后的肆虐。

再听风的声音

是一阵柔软。

* * *

**结尾**

介绍所的门“哗啦”一声被推开了。

“晶叔！肚子好——饿——”

整个屋子回荡着拖长的尾音。

“真是的…进门第一句就不能换一换吗？晶叔，我们回来了哦～”

“啊啦！未知子、博美，欢迎回来！”晶叔从帘子后面探出身来，“坐车累了吧～先休息一下，今天给你们准备了特别晚餐。”

“诶～是什么是什么！”

听到吃的就兴奋无比。大门把手里的袋子一扔，一路小跑冲进了厨房。

“喂！大门さん！不要这样乱扔啊，特产都要压坏了！…”

城之内一边收拾一边无奈。虽然也在抱怨，但听着厨房里大门无赖地缠着晶叔的声音，脸上却泛起了笑意。

“我开动啦——”

大门在车上睡了一路，刚醒没多久，胃口大开。这边的人才刚刚坐稳，那边的人饭已经塞进嘴里了。

“嗯～好吃！”

“未知子！你小心一点，酱汁都要洒出来了。唉…就不能像博美那样稳重一点吗…”

“太好吃了嘛！晶叔！不赶紧吃就错过最佳风味了！”

习惯性地被美食蒙蔽双眼，这才是大门的风格。

剩下二人无奈地相视一笑。

等大门狼吞虎咽满足了食欲，城之内和晶叔已经聊了大半。

“嗯嗯。所以说啊…在节日的时候活动真的很多呢”

“啊…真是羡慕。好不容易有免费的旅行，我错过太可惜啦。”

“果然…比起去哪里，晶叔你更在意免费呢～好啦好啦…有给晶叔带特产哦！不过刚才可能有一点磕碰…”

城之内说着，瞟了一眼邻座的大门。

这家伙一副吃饱喝足、事不关己的放空状态。

“谢谢啦博美，一直都这么有心。不过京都我还真没好好玩过。怎么样，有趣吗？”

“很棒呢！下次晶叔一起，再去一次吧～嘛…之前去出差的时候觉得很普通。但这回心情很不一样呢…”

城之内没意识到自己脸上泛起了笑意。

“啊啦…怎么，在新年的人海里，遇到心动的面孔了吗？”

“诶？…”这个话题显然意料之外，城之内有点慌了神。

“哗啦”一声，旁边那个一直掉线的外科医突然推开椅子，慌手慌脚从冰箱里抓出一听啤酒。

城之内像是吓了一跳，眼睛眨巴眨巴地看了看大门，不知道她搞什么鬼，又从大门身上挪开，看了看晶叔。

这才回过神来。

“啊…晶叔真是的…这么盼着我嫁出去嘛。”

“哎呀，因为啊、博美刚才那种表情可不多见哦。”

“那种事情…怎么可能嘛，我可是早就过了会一见钟情的年纪啦。”

城之内笑了笑。

旁边的人“呲啦”一声开了罐

——咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟。

“诶…是吗。”

晶叔也笑了笑。

“我啊，应该是对京都这个地方，爱～上了呢！”

“没错没错！我也，爱～上了呢！”

大门把啤酒往桌上一扣，终于插进了话题，还故意学着城之内夸大了语气。

只不过说这话的时候，半眯的眼睛透着窃喜。

诶，看向的明明是麻醉医嘛。

（全篇 · 完）


End file.
